Uncovering truths
by Springerlight
Summary: Jak and Daxter have been assigned a job by Torn to join a suspicious gang and find out the truth behind their recent activities. Jak's begining to notice an admiration for Daxter that goes past friends, does Daxter feel the same? JakXDaxter
1. Bath's and Mud

"C'mon buddy, you know I didn't mean to lead you into that swamp hole!"

No reply. Jak was still far too annoyed at Daxter to even think of replying. Besides, even if Jak didn't talk, Daxter would still prattle on as if he could read Jak's mind. Jak's boots squelched loudly with each step he took and his goggles hung uselessly around his neck, covered in the dark green slime he had only recently been completely encased in. It was certainly going to be the last time Jak trusted the noisy ottsel's directions.

They'd been surrounded by a large number of metal heads and even with Jak as Dark as he had been; he had had the common sense to know they were out-numbered. Scooping up Daxter who had been feigning karate moves in front of a particularly simply metal head ,he had taken off only opening his mouth to growl that Daxter tell him which way to go. It was odd that he asked at all, but he had, and because of it he'd stopped short of a cliff, only to be pushed off the edge by Daxter leaping off his shoulder with force. His fall hadn't been painful, but it was certainly not clean.

Right below the cliff, neither had noticed in time, the large swamp bath that spread out. Bubbles of an unknown gas growing and popping in rapid succession. It had been out of simple fear of falling that Daxter had leapt off his partners shoulder, and also the reason Jak fell in the first place.

In the end it had stopped the metal heads chase and Daxter had scampered down to meet his partner via the cliff's cracks and crevices, landing neatly by the edge of the muck pool. He hadn't been able to see Jak and briefly wondered how deep the swamp pit actually was, but eventually Jak emerged, slime and filth covered, and to Daxter's surprise no longer with the taint of Dark eco flooding through him.

That much made him relived, after all, a non-dark eco imbued Jak not on a rampage couldn't hurt him that much for this little mistake could he? Jak slipped off one of the gloves he'd been wearing only to whack Daxter over the back of the head and stride off without him. All the while attempting to get the muck off his face and ears.

Okay, so maybe Jak hurt no matter what form he was in... Daxter decided rubbing his bruised furry skull. Some time into the trip Daxter had gotten tired of walking, well, racing to keep up with Jak's strides and had leapt high into the air aiming for the brooding Jak's shoulder. Upon landing, there were only more complaints to be aired.

"Ewww, slimy! Ne Jakkie-boy? Think you got a clean cloth in your pocket or something?"

An ottsel's fur was his life, and for Daxter that rule applied to his furry feet too. Jak grunted and searched his formerly closed pocket, surprisingly coming out with a reasonably clean, but smelly handkerchief.

"Phew...smells like-"Daxter cut himself off as he saw the evil glint in Jak's eyes and instead busied himself wiping down Jak's shoulder as best he could. The smell stayed however hard Daxter scrubbed and feeling picky he decided to clean it off from Jak's neck too, just in case he felt like taking a nap and curling around the blondey-green boys' neck as he did frequently. He inwardly grinned at Jak's grunt of appreciation and after a while handed back the handkerchief.

Jak gave him a questioning look as to why he wouldn't just throw it out and Daxter indicated to the barely visible floral pattern around its rim.  
"It's Keira's isn't it? You should at least give it back after cleaning if off Y'know."

A flicker of recognition lit in Jak's mind and he nodded taking the now muck encrusted cloth back and folding it back into the bottom of his pocket.

During the trip back, Daxter attempted to apologize multiple times but whether Jak had forgiven him or not, he still chose not to speak, at least not until they got back into Haven.

Passing through the sewer gates they'd taken to get out, Daxter had relaxed completely against Jak's shoulder, tail curling around his neck and occasionally twitching and tickling Jak's throat. Of course, Daxter had no idea that his accidental tail flicking was calming his larger friend. Had he know, he would've found it handy in many situations prior to this one. Many of those occasions including dealing with Torn or Ashelin about work.

"So, are we going to report in first, or do you think we deserve a rest for once. Ashelin and Torn won't mind." Daxter paused. "Well they will, but that's the fun part. "

Jak let out a small breath of air and raised a hand to rub Daxter's head, as had become a habit by now. It was his way of telling Daxter he wasn't completely annoyed at him anymore and as he purposely tussled up the fur on Daxter's head it was also a way of saying he wasn't completely forgiven either. Daxter leant into the touch, half forgiven or completely, to him it was still forgiven.

Surprisingly they found the zoomer they'd 'borrowed' from a very generous person still where they'd left it and Jak put it up to being good karma for suffering through the slime and not killing Daxter yet. The trip back to the hideout was silent, apart from Daxter's screeching for Jak to go at least double the speed limit instead of three times what it should be.

Jak was almost completely over the whole muck incident when he came in. Torn however, was yet to even start on it as he glanced up immediately noticing the new smell Jak and the fur ball brought with them.

"What on earth is that smell?"

And then of course, there was Ashelin. She'd been, well, Jak honestly didn't know where he'd been, she seemed to have popped out of thin air beside Torn and was pinching the bridge of her nose and giving him a grossed out look. Had Jak not been so irritated he may have noticed the flush in her cheeks and her usually perfect hair, somewhat mussed around.

"You know, there are only certain types of mud you can bathe in Jak-"Torn began.

Daxter leapt of Jak's shoulder, more delicately than last time too and skidded along the table as he landed in front of Torn and his paperwork. For the sake of his slowly aggravating green-haired buddy he attempted to change the subject.

"He bristle-face, this is a map of the city isn't it?" Daxter asked kicking at the sheet of parchment nearest the edge of the table. Torn ignored the naming game and instead snatched up the map as if Daxter's feet would cause it to burn to ashes. After a brief pause and an 'innocent' cough from Ashelin who took a seat near him, her hands slipping to her lap under the table, Torn replied.

"Why yes, rat, it is. And you know what? It's all for you- oops, I mean Jak."

'Damn' Daxter thought secretly, his attempt had backfired so quickly and once again Jak had become the centre of attention.

Jak too, was less than pleased about that fact. More than anything right now, more than beating Metal heads senseless, more than attempting to rid him of dark eco, the thing Jak wanted to do most right now, was have either a bath, or a shower. He was more than certain that taking a bath would just result in soaking in the muck, but the relaxing prospect was all he cared about. A shower involved he stand up. But he supposed it would get him cleaner... Well, the fact was he wasn't going to get either if he didn't leave. Better to ignore Torn's questions on the smell and get whatever Torn wanted heard and remembered.

"There are a series of gangs causing trouble." Torn began, receiving a nod from Jak, he continued

"Normally they wouldn't be worth much notice, but as they've stolen some precursor artifacts of late, they've started to peak our interest. We want you to join their ranks and find out what they plan to do with that junk."

By 'we' Both Jak and Daxter knew that it meant only Torn actually knew anything about the situation, but neither felt like arguing. Even so, there was one question they had to ask.

"What's in it for us?" Jak asked first.

"Yeah, what's in it for the big guy and me?"

Giving Daxter an annoyed look and Jak a pointed stare, Torn sighed

"Better living arrangements could be, arranged..." he began; already he saw that the ottsel's ears and tails had perked and even Jak seemed slightly more attentive. "I'm sure we could also increase your wage for this case, considering it is over an extended period..."

"You've got a deal."

Torn watched as Jak recomposed an emotionless look and then strode out with Daxter following. He didn't tell them that the new living arrangements were part of the deal with joining the new gang, and the wage raise was for the difficulty of the mission, but somehow he knew Jak already understood that. He'd gained a strange amount of respect for the kid in the time they'd known each other and he already knew he owed Jak a great deal. If anything, the only thing that bothered Torn about Jak was that he always seemed to hide his emotions whenever he talked to him. He supposed something like that wasn't easy to fix. They hadn't really gotten off on the right foot after all, he still found that new faces made him nervous. Jak wasn't a new face anymore, but he could tell the damage had been done. He supposed he should worry when they'd actually joined the gang.

"It's not too dangerous, they should be just fine."

Ashelin's cooed words made Torn shiver and he turned back to her. "I suppose so but-"

He was cut off as Ashelin's finger touched his mouth and she smiled captivatingly at him. Yes, worrying about Jak and the Rat could most definitely wait.

"Heeeeeey wait up!"

Jak actually slowed a pace to allow Daxter to catch up with him as he walked up the apartment staircase, each stair creaking noisily from age and disregard to proper upkeep. Once on the top floor of their rickety neighbourhood Jak searched through muck filled pockets for his key and Daxter sat beside his feet tapping his own impatiently. After a while he let out an annoyed sigh.

"C'mon, I wanna take a bath as much as you do, can ya hurry it up?"

There was an awkward silence and Jak turned his head the other way. "...I can't."

That hadn't been what Daxter was expecting. Using Jak's leg as a ladder he climbed back up on top of Jak's left shoulder and stared eyelevel with a Jak who had an unusual look on his face. One Daxter couldn't remember seeing anytime recently. It wasn't anger, it wasn't even irritation, and it wasn't happy either, so what- no way...Daxter did a double-take, it was embarrassment?

"Why not, if you don't mind me asking, I'd much prefer to know the reason you're keeping me from my bed."

Jak blinked at him before trying to smile, and failing "I can't find the key."

Daxter looked blankly at him, before he jumped onto Jak's head and jumped up and down until Jak pulled him off. "You can't find the key? As in the key for this room that allows us entrance to the only sanctuary we've got?"

Jak nodded and Daxter groaned. A thought of the key sinking through the muck from earlier made Daxter shudder and with a huff he slipped from Jak's grasp and back onto his shoulder.

"Okay, but this is the only time I'm going anywhere near the ventilation system, got it?"

Jak didn't get it, but nodded again anyway. Daxter slipped down and headed towards the grill someway away from the door. He tugged at the grill and when it didn't move as easily as he'd expected he kicked it harshly and began pulling as hard as he could, both feet on either side of the wall.

Jak watched dumbfounded before a small smile came to his lips and he knelt down, nudging the cursing ottsel out of the way and freeing the grill away with a light, but violent pull. Daxter, acting like his pride had been hurt, scampered in, purposefully kicking dust from inside it at Jak's crouched form. Jak distinctly heard Daxter mutter something about "big lugs" that were only useful for unrestrained matters. He chuckled lightly before getting up and returning to the door.

How did Daxter even know which way in the ventilation system lead to their room? Hadn't he said that this was the only time he would go near it? Had he been in there before? Or did he just have an amazing sense of smell and was able to find their room because of the rancid pile of clothes that had stacked up over time?

Jak'd have to ask him.

It began to take a while and Jak was just about to check the gap again before he suddenly heard a crash from inside the room and Daxter letting loose a string of very colourful curses. Without thinking Jak grabbed the doorknob and twisted it open, entering the room only to find Daxter lying upside-down in the very pile of clothes he'd been thinking about. A few seconds after he also found Daxter was giving him a very strange look, he got the feeling he was being glared at.

"What?"

"It was open."

Jak froze. Then stared at the doorknob he was still holding, before looking back at Daxter's soot covered form. He raised a hand to his mouth and stifled a laugh looking the other way.

"I suppose it was..." was all he could say. Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember even locking it when they'd left that morning. He'd had other things on his mind.

Without another word Daxter sprung from the pile aiming at Jak who in turn bolted for the bathroom before he faced the soot-covered Ottsel's wrath. As much as he loved the guy, he thought at times even Daxter's anger could rival that of his Dark side. Kind of. In all honesty Jak didn't even notice the reference he'd made at his relationship with Daxter, nor did he continue to for some time after, barricaded as he was in the bathroom.

"Heey, Jakkie-boy~" The green-haired racers head shot up in time to see something orange and black shoot from the fan's exhaust before he didn't see anything at all and stumbled backwards.

"Dax! Hey, get off!" He tried to pry Daxter off his face and when he did let out a laugh at the pouting expression and the fact Daxter had folded one arm over the other, letting his irritation be known as it was almost rolling off him in waves.

Finally he saw fit to end his own fun.

"Sorry Dax."

"You better be! And just for that I'm having the first bath!"

Jak scowled fakely and said object of his scowl shrugged before dropping to the ground. "Or you can share with me."

For some reason Jak felt his face heat up and had to avoid eye-contact when Daxter turned around. "Nah, I'll wait."

Daxter stared at him. 'What's up with Jak?' He shrugged it off, instead planning other ways to annoy Jak in revenge. Deciding on one, he headed back towards the door "You know what, I change my mind, you go first."

He smiled at his partners look of confusion and it actually made him happy when Jak smiled back "Thanks, Dax. I'll be quick."

"Take all the time ya need."

Jak closed the door and began filling up the bath. He figured most of the muck was on the clothes and his hair, so it wasn't going to completely fill the tub either way.

Daxter sat outside, feral grin, no pun intended, showing clearly on his face. "All the time ya need, Jak. Besides, you won't be alone pretty soon~"

Searching through the top and bottom drawers of the bedside table Daxter found exactly what he was looking for. A large black plastic spider. He'd borrowed it off Tess after an interesting conversation about how she'd scared the heck out of Keira one night the girls had been drinking, and how it had been so worth it seeing the look of terror when Keira had nearly sat on it. Daxter hadn't known Tess could be so, sneaky but he'd come to the conclusion that it was just another one of the perks the girl had. She knew a prank or two. He waited for a little while, standing by the door, it'd blow the plan if Jak hadn't even got in the bath yet. When he decided he'd waited long enough he peered in and sure enough Jak was in the bath, absently staring at a scar tracing down his arm. Go figure the first thoughts the guy would have after getting in wouldn't actually involve cleaning himself.

In his haste to scare Jak with the spider, Dax didn't once care to glance at the floor he was going to step on. He didn't remember that when his buddy Jak took baths he usually filled it too high, meaning when he got in the soapy water spilled out over the tiles. Daxter was safe for his first two steps; Jak didn't even seem to notice him either. He raced to find cover behind the bathroom's toilet, but slipped and ended up skidding the whole way across the floor and into the wall on the other side.

He crashed into it with an un-ottselly "oof"

"Dax?" Jak had stopped staring at himself and was now staring over at Daxter "You okay? What's up?"

Daxter stared oddly at Jak, what was his partner upside-down for, in the bath- oh, it wasn't Jak that was upside-down. Daxter righted himself before giving the confused racer an innocent smile. "Nothing' kiddo, I'm good."

His plan was screwed, he wouldn't be scaring any green-haired, eco imbued, friends of his anytime soon and abandoned the spider in favour of hopping up onto the side of the bath.

"Ne, pass me the soap Jak."

"What, Dax, what are you-"Daxter silenced him with impatient foot tapping and Jak handed him the soap.

Slipping behind to the back of the bath Daxter instructed Jak to move back, which Jak did without question, though he shivered when his lower back touched the cold of the tiled bath, the place the water hadn't yet warmed completely.

Daxter decided he didn't need a washcloth as his furry hands did about the same as one and began scrubbing softly at the middle of Jak's back. He felt slightly pleased when any complaints or comments Jak may have been about to make were instantly cut off when he pushed with slightly more force in a certain spot.

"It's not like you can reach it properly anyway." Daxter mumbled, receiving a grunt of agreement from Jak, who unbeknownst to Daxter, had closed his eyes and had another appreciative smile on his face. It seemed it really was only the friend turned ottsel that could get him to show emotions by the bucket load, and for once, Jak didn't mind that.

Eventually Daxter moved higher up, only to find he was standing on tippy-toes to reach Jak's neck. Carefully, he propped himself up and clambered onto Jak's shoulder, before he continued cleaning.

Jak had almost begun to drift off to the continuous rhythm that came with Daxter's relaxing hands. His eyes opened back up however when water was suddenly dunked over his head and he let out a spluttering gasp looking at Daxter who was still, perched on his shoulder, but now holding an empty bucket.

"I'm gonna wash your hair now Jakkie-boy." Daxter said, grinning.

"We don't have any shampoo."  
"That doesn't matter."

Jak looked confused "How does it not matter if-"

"I'll use soap." Already Daxter was lathering his hands up with the soap bar and Jak just stared incredulously at him.

"Soap? That probably doesn't even lather, not to mention you're not supposed to use it for that."

Daxter shrugged and one again felt a growing triumph when Jak's' complaints were silenced the moment he started massaging the green boys' scalp. Maybe he should make a job out of his magical fingers. If Jak was anything to go by, he'd say he'd get a pretty good pay for it. Daxter could almost feel Jak melting at his touch and as his chest fluttered strangely he wondered why it was he enjoyed seeing Jak so relaxed. 'The guy just deserves a break, that's all; of course it'll make you happy to see him relaxed.' He told himself.

To Daxter's credit, the soap did lather rather well and Jak was thoroughly enjoying Daxter's treatment until another bucket ruined the moment and he found himself once again rubbing water out of his eyes and his mouth, which he hadn't realised he'd left open.

Daxter snickered and tutted happily "Now now Jakkie-boy, any longer and you'd have to pay me for it."

"I wouldn't mind." Jak murmured, not even thinking about what he was saying. When he did he flushed slightly but Daxter didn't seem to notice, already cleaning his hands in the water and washing out the rest of the soap from his fur. "Yeah, yeah, but don't think just because you're my buddy I'm gonna lower the price~"

When Jak didn't reply Daxter looked up to find that his buddy was looking for something. Scanning the room as well Daxter smiled and hopped off the edge, leaving the room, only to come back carrying a folded up towel that seemed to mock his minuscule ottsel size, causing him to trip over it when part unfolded.  
"Here, this one's clean, mostly."

In all honesty the both of them had long since forgotten what was washed and what had been worn a dozen times already. Jak generally picked whatever had the least muck, smelt the least, and didn't have any noticeable tears he couldn't pass off as stylish.

Jak thanked Daxter and slowly got out of the bath, being more careful than Daxter had been not to slip in the spilt water. Slipping the towel around his waist he simply wrung out his hair with his hands and glanced at himself in the mirror before emptying the bath and heading back into the bedroom, Daxter following, already preparing a lecture about drying properly. Okay so it was as close as mothering as one could get, but a wet Jak lead to a cold Jak, which lead to a sick Jak. Not that the motherly ottsel was prepared to take care of a sick Jak, but it was better to avoid it early on, for both their sakes.

When Jak sat on the bed stifling a yawn Daxter set it upon him to grab a set of loose clothes and a smaller towel, dumping the clothes by Jacks feet. "You sure you don't wanna eat first?" Daxter asked.  
He received a negative grunt from Jak and stifled his own yawn, he wasn't very hungry either.

Jak's eyes kept fluttering shut and he barely managed to make himself change into the clothes before he flopped back down in a sitting position on the bed. He was suddenly attacked when Daxter jumped up and started furiously drying Jak's hair with the smaller towel. To amuse both himself and Jak, Daxter made silly noises while he did it and when he was finally done, tossed the towel aside and stole the best spot on their single-bed's pillow. The middle.

Jak, still having some procedure about him even when half asleep, got up and made sure to lock the door, drearily noticing he'd left the key on the chest of drawers and that he hadn't actually even brought it earlier in the day. He switched all the lights off and turned the heater on. It was the middle of winter and even though the heater was very shoddy and broke often, it provided enough heat to get them through.

Flopping back on the bed without a care, he received a grumbled into the pillow verison of "lie still" from a half asleep ottsel and curled up with his head on the side of the pillow, pulling the sheets up. He didn't mind Daxter stealing the middle of the pillow. In the end Jak always awoke to Daxter sleeping cradled against his chest or on his head with his tail waving in front of Jak's nose torturingly. As the half asleep bundle of fur drew a repeat to tradition and slipped down in-between Jak's arms Jak tried to do the same and fall into another blissful dream oriented sleep.

Eventually he succeeded, but not before staring at his best friend curled against his chest, already beginning to snore softly. Right before he fell asleep a small thought nagged at the back of his mind, making his chest thud painfully.

'How long will things stay this way?'


	2. New and Old

**It's been a while**. **I've finally decided to write a second chapter of this story after repeatedly berating myself for being lazy. Thanks to Prats 'R' us for reviewing and giving me the support I needed to decide to continue this!**

**Hope you enjoy this ^^**

**Vaxx: Springer does not own Jak and Daxter even though she may want to and the sooner she writes this the sooner she can continue other fan-fictions.**

"**...Was that necessary?"**

**Vaxx: Yep.**

**^^'**

It was still quite dark when Jak awoke to the soft but insistent calls of a certain red-headed fluff ball hopping up and down on top of his chest. He let one arm slip out from under the sheets, only to shove it back when the frosty air hit his skin. "Dax..."

He let the sentence hang as a mere grunted moan as Daxter instantly hopped off him and skirted off towards the dinky heating system they'd named "The metal monster.". Keeping his eyes closed Jak let a small smile grace his lips as he heard Daxter cursing and the sound of a soon to be sore Otsel foot coming in contact with the rusted metal of their heater. A growing hum was the indication the kick had managed to once again bring the heater back from the brink of death. The continuous swearing however only proved that one: Daxter would be complaining about his foot for the rest of the day,and two: Daxter had a larger vocabulary than Jak would've guessed possible of his friend.

"Rise and shine Jakkie-boy, heaters on now!" Jak clearly heard the softer added "No thanks to you..." but chose to ignore it, still revelling in the warmth of the blankets. Normally, he noted, he'd be up first. Today he just seemed much more tired though...

"I'll have to kiss you if you don't get up now." Daxter joked, his back to Jak as he stomped the washing into the machine, not seeming to notice that it was already far past full. It wasn't Daxter's style to do washing at all, let alone two loads in one day, so, if he could stuff it all in, it worked for him.

Jak's face lit up with embarrassment at the comment and he was so glad for the covers, obscuring Daxter's vision of him, should he turn around. It took longer for the words to sink into Daxter's head but when they did his eyes widened slightly and he let out a small cough thinking of something else to add. "-or maybe I'll just go and quest off without ya."

It was a pathetic attempt, but Jak was willing to take any out and sat up.

"Willing to face Torn and say why I'm not there?" Jak asked, shuddering as his skin prickled but discarding the blankets anyway.

"I'd think of something." Daxter retorted, settling himself as he felt the conversation drifting back to the safer area. 'Since when was that ever more than a joke?' he wondered before he felt large hands settle down on his shoulders gently.

Jak had walked over, ignoring the cold floor under his feet. With one hand still on Daxter's shoulder, he removed a few sections of clothing before closing the lid, avoiding Daxter's tail and toes.

"We won't be back for most of this, so just a few pairs need to be washed." he explained.

"Didn't Torn say we'd be getting better living quarters?" Daxter asked jumping from the side of the machine to the cupboard dresser.

"True, but do you really think Torn would be willing to give us a better place to stay if it came out of his own pocket? Better yet...permanently? Not to say I'm questioning his selflessness.."

Daxter rolled his eyes realising the truth of Jak's statement.

"By the way Jakkie-boy.."

Jak had begun to get changed and got one pant leg stuck under his foot. "Hn?"

"You seem to have mastered the art of long sentences more-so than usual this morning."

Daxter enjoyed mocking Jak when it came to how often he talked. Sometimes he'd go a day without uttering a single word. Yesterday and today didn't seem to be like those days. Sure he enjoyed just being with Jak, but in general if Jak spoke at all it was to utter a dark statement or something filled with sarcasm. Daxter found his teasing payback for the countless times he found himself crawling through small spaces like a mere rodent.

When Daxter got no reply from Jak he looked around to find that the green-haired wonder had already grabbed his bag and left the apartment building. Jumping onto the bed and peering out the window he watched for a second as Jak walked down the street without him. "So sensitive" he murmured to himself before heading out too, flicking the door shut with his tail before chasing after his partner.

"We're gonna see Torn now, right?"Daxter questioned, riding on Jak's shoulder.

"Yes."

"We're going to the palace right?"

"Yes."

"You're mad at me, right?"

"..."

Daxter flicked his tail apprehensively but no answer came and he folded his arms. "Fine, be that way. I like you better mute." Daxter lied easily.

In response Jak hid a smile at how childish Daxter was being and simply gave a light grunt indicating he'd heard, but not whether he cared.

Daxter's childish rant on how Jak was better continued as a one person monologue the whole way to the palace.

Upon arrival there was no sign that Torn was waiting for them, and even after entering they didn't meet up with him anywhere inside. Both Jak and Daxter were beginning to have their doubts. The search continued, neither thinking to ask anyone else roaming the vast halls if they knew where Torn was. They probably would've continued searching for a much longer time had Ashelin not emerged from one of the 'war' rooms and spotted them about to turn down another hall.

Judging by Jak's expression and Daxter incessant chattering she understood pretty quickly why they were there and called them over with a wave and shout, careful not to drop the portfolio's stacked up in her other arm.

"You're looking for Torn." She stated simply, studying how Jak looked more oblivious to Daxter's rants than usual. Then again, she supposed he'd just learnt to tune them out.

"No, we were looking for this giant sand turtle that stole our money and we thought it might want to hide here of all places." Daxter started. He wasn't a patient ottsel.

Ashelin simply raised an elegant brow at him while Jak flicked his nose making the ottsel reel and rub at it pouting.

"Well he's not here."

"We've noticed."

This time she raised one at Jak. Really, these two were too impatient, not that she had any idea of how long they'd been looking, but they could at least keep the conversation up. Maybe a "how've you been?" slipped in just for good measure? No, she supposed that wasn't at all like them. They were similar to Torn in that aspect. No patience unless you stopped everything they were doing...

"He mentioned this morning when he was dressing that he'd be waiting for you at the Naughty Ottsel."

"Dressing?" Daxter questioned. Ashelin's face coloured at her own slip up and she struggled to slip her work into both hands, acting like she was busy. Which she was, mostly. She took a step back before calming herself and nodding to the both of them

"You'll be late, you should hurry. See you later." Ashelin strode down the hall passed them before either of them could even murmur a goodbye.

"Hey, you think those two really are-"

"...No doubt.." Jak interrupted monotonously before turning and heading towards the exit. Daxter sat on his shoulder grinning broadly and he found himself sighing.

"Dax, no blackmail."

"...Awww, just a little?"

"No."

Daxter wrinkled his nose, he certainly chose a party-pooper for a partner. Jak lifted his hand and gave the sulking ottsel's head an affectionate tussle and scratch before 'borrowing' yet another zoomer. The thought crossed his mind that maybe, just maybe he should buy his own sometime soon, but he shook it off. Zoomer's cost money, this was much cheaper.

Daxter climbed down to sit in Jak's lap instead of on his shoulder and as Jak once again broke the speed limit, found himself crawling inside his jacket as to protect his prized fur against the wind.

"Why do you think Torn chose to meet us there?" The hide-away ottsel found he had to yell just to be heard above the roaring of the engine and the wind. For a few seconds Jak didn't respond and he wondered if Jak had even heard him, however, Jak lifted one hand off the steering, miraculously not losing control and pointed off into the streets they were nearing.

Daxter looked in the same direction but all he saw was that they were nearing the Naughty Ottsel, there was nothing explanatory about that. As if sensing Dax's distress Jak spoke up again "What's different?" he suggested.

In all honesty Daxter couldn't see why they even had to play this game, wouldn't an explanation take less time? Never-the-less, he looked again. They pulled up just outside and it was then that Daxter spotted it...or more precisely them. Lined up by the side of the Naughty Ottsel were five extremely well maintained zoomers.

Calling them well maintained was actually not even nearing how to describe them.

All five bikes were a dark blood red in colour and each had a dark blue symbol that looked like an ancient bird. Looking harder each seemed to be holding a precursor item, whether in their beaks, their claws, on their backs, or even embedded in their bodies. Rather than to call them zoomers, Daxter would've called them beast machines.

"Seems they were more eager to gain a new member than we'd thought..." Jak murmured.

"B-but, weren't we supposed to...join without alerting them to the fact we're from, well, you know, the underground?" Daxter was clearly confused. If Torn was meeting them here, then was it simply a coincidence that these zoomers were here? They could not even be belonging to who they thought they did, right?

Daxter was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar voice as Torn emerged from the Naughty Ottsel, blank expression ever present on his face.

"Took you long enough." Torn growled, but not threateningly.

"We weren't given sufficient directions." Jak returned evenly.

The calmness that Jak gave off made Daxter feel a little less worried about the situation, but sometimes he had to wonder, did Jak never freak out?

"Now that your here, we can begin supplying the Mercenary Phoenix's with our full support."

Torn was trying to fill Jak in on the current situation as well as he could without giving away anything. In all honesty the group of Precursor thieves weren't even supposed to show up for another three hours. Yet when Torn had arrived, there they'd been, two of them trying to chat up Tess while the other two appeared to be deep in conversation. It was such a simple plan, all Torn had to do was convince the group they had his full support with all their work, and introduce Jak as free labour to prove his point.

The hard part, was getting them to believe it, and letting Jak know what to do without giving anything away...Torn wasn't sure about the fur-ball currently scowling in confusion, but he was hoping that at least Jak would understand. He did.

With a nod Jak ruffled up Daxter's fur and whispered something to him, to which the ottsel at first continued to scowl, before letting a scary grin cross his face and scrambling inside Jak's bag.

"Very well, I'm more than prepared to support them, I'll be in contact should they be successful."

The words had underlying meaning that was obvious to Jak, Daxter, Torn and had Ashelin been there, her as well. However what they meant would be far more difficult should Jak not even manage to gain their trust. Giving Torn an uncharacteristically mocking salute, Jak headed inside, leaving an apprehensive commander of the guards unable to do anything but watch.

No sooner Jak had entered than an outstretched arm stopped him from walking any further. Following the arm Jak met the level gaze of a set of dark black eyes and ignored the grunt of surprise as he pushed past raising his arm in a small wave "Tess."

Said blonde looked up from her current customers and gave a bright smile as he walked towards her.

Jak saw no reason to act any different from usual and sat down, acting oblivious as the same person from the entrance sat down beside him. From the corner of his eye he studied the man, taking in his blood-coloured red hair and the the fact that he seemed to only be about four to five years older than Jak himself. Then again, Jak observed idly, noticing the stack of scars revealed along the man's arm. Age never did judge a persons fighting ability.

"So, Jak, no Daxter today?" Tess asked curious, she had been really looking forward to meeting with her favourite little ball of fluff and felt a pang of disappointment hit when he hadn't bounded up to the bar to greet her.

Jak could just imagine his friend ready to burst from the bag and screw the plan just to impress her, but thankfully all that happened was the feeling of a furry foot kicking Jak lightly in the back. Which he ignored, apart from smiling the tiniest bit.

"Well, as you can see." Jak began with a small shrug. He watched as Tess's shoulders slumped and she resigned herself to only having him as a guest today.

"Well, what can I get you Jakkie?" She asked, regaining her cheerfulness by the second.

Jak resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow at the name and instead stood up slowly "Just water. I'll be meeting a few people today." Tess didn't miss the look Jak sent the man beside him and nodded still smiling.

"Take a seat in the back." she said simply before adding "both of you."

For a split second Jak had imagined she meant Daxter but as the same nameless man stood up as well, he realised what she'd meant and gave a thankful nod retreating to the back and taking a seat. He found that the dimmer lights seemed to relax him more than if he had have sat out by the front where the glare was the brightest.

All of a sudden, from where there were only the two of them, three others appeared and took seats both beside Jak and across from him. Jak only had time to glance wearily at each of their appearances before the red-head spoke up.

"My name is Tali. Tali Belford."

"Jak."

The blonde sitting across from Tali made to comment on something but was cut off by another.

"I'm Rick. Rick Belford." This time it was an older man who spoke. Looking to be in his late-fourties the man was most obviously a battle-hardened warrior yet Jak had more of a feeling he was the kind of man you'd see in a smithing room, creating swords of legendary power, but that was just the feeling he got. He had shaggy brown hair and gave Jak a smile that was neither friendly nor welcoming.

'Brothers' Jak made a mental note, though he wasn't sure how much good knowing that was.

The third person to speak up was not the blonde as Jak had thought, but a blue-haired teen who seemed to be around the same age as he was. Jak had come in with no expectations on what they'd be like, but he was slightly taken aback by the look of pure excitement and innocence that shone in the others eyes.

"I'm Sara Learin, and before you even begin it's not a girly name!" The boy shouted this with an accusatory finger pointed at Jak who blinked, more than slightly bewildered. When he realised the boy wanted a response he simply gave a small nod. It seemed to sedate the boys strange fury and he barely had time to wonder about it before he felt his bag being snatched from where he'd placed it at his side.

The blonde, while Jak had been surprised by Sara's sudden forwardness, had gotten up and was now perched on a chair beside Jak, settling the stolen bag into his lap with a smirk seemingly etched on his face.

The noise of protest Jak had begun to make died in his throat as the blonde fell back of his chair screaming. Sure enough, the one and only Daxter was attached via teeth to the guys finger and no sooner than the guy fell did he let go and scamper up into Jak's lap, spitting and cursing about the horrible taste.

It hadn't exactly been the way Jak had intended on introducing his partner, but it would certainly give him something to write about in the report. Tali's eyes were now narrowed on the ball of cussing fluff in their possible newbie's lap and he cast an irritated glance to his blonde counterpart, now sitting up and whining about horrible rodents and traps.

"Hey now, not Jakkie-boy's fault you went through his stuff." Daxter retorted after one particular comment on how filthy his fur was. He was quite proud of his fur, and damn the world to remember it.

"He has you there" Sara stated cheerfully leaning over. "Can I pat you?"

Daxter's ears flattened and he was about to reply with another rude retort when Jak spoke up with a "Go ahead, he won't mind."

Sara's eyes lit up and Daxter found himself instantly transported from Jak's lap to the strange blue-haired boys own and a series of fur stretching pats rained down on him until he shouted that he was only to be treated with the utmost care, to which Sara merely laughed and began scratching behind Daxter's ear, instantly turning the fluffy-one into a pile of goo.

'What do you know..' Jak thought surprised 'and here I thought only I could do that.' He ignored the pang of jealousy and instead turned to Tali, poking a thumb at the blond on the floor.

"He is?"

"Cale. Cale Francs. He's one of our newer...members."

Jak could clearly hear the distaste that came from Tali's tone and as Cale began swearing once again and demanding that Jak be hanged for trying to severely injure him, Jak was beginning to see why.

"Cale, calm down."Rick soothed, though he didn't bother to move from his seat. All in all it was quite a sight for Tess who had just arrived with a tray of drinks. Cale on the floor cussing, Tali scowling, arms folded. Rick trying to calm the irritated blonde with lazy motions and little success as well as, Sara, who was holding her precious and grinning as he purred into the touch.

"Daxxie-baby!" She cried happily, setting the tray down less than gently.

"You came! You should've greeted me sooner, I didn't see you come in!" Daxter stared up at her still revelling the the heavenly pats before slipping out and slipping up to her shoulder, kissing her cheek and grinning "Sorry Tess, but you know I'd never forget about you~ really~"

Jak was beginning to feel like this was less and less of a serious meeting and more and more like a sad practical joke. Apparently Tali thought so too because he snatched up the glass of beer and downed it in one go before scowling again and folding his arms once more.

The headache Jak felt coming on made him wish he'd ordered beer too, perhaps the pain would be replaced by the pleasant buzz that came when he occasionally drank.

"So." Jak began more seriously. "Do you accept my help?" He spoke directly to Tali as no one else was currently even listening. Daxter now being used as a rope in a game of tug-of-war between Tess and Sara, and Cale and Rick in a heated discussion about 'death-penalties."

"We'll see." Tali stated simply, though he began to smile "We can only hope that you prove useful."

At those words, Jak felt very much like he was being spoken of as a tool, though, he noted, he pretty much was. "I hope the same."

"Help!" It was Daxter.

With a leap he sprung from his two patting-attackers and shot down Jak's shirt before Jak could so much as utter any words of protest. His fur and claws tickled and dug in and Jak winced slightly before glancing apologetically at Tess and Sara who had lost their precious fluffy-one.

Rick, having calmed Cale down now, stood up, eyes shut but smiling "We should get going now then." To this, all of their group agreed and Jak too stood up, recollecting all of the things that had spilled out of his bag when Cale fell and settled it on his back. Daxter peered from the top of his shirt before simply settling back on his shoulder, still panting from exhaustion at being used for such a game.

Jak stroked behind his ear and Daxter settled back into a comfortable pile of goo. Jak noted that the other three hadn't even started their drinks but handed over the money for each of their respective drinks and simply nodded when Sara murmured and embarrassed thank-you.

Farewelling Tess, Jak followed the rest outside, deciding that the meeting had not, at all been what he was expecting, but deciding more serious conversations had to be upcoming. The four of them took up their respective zoomers and it was then Jak realised it. There were five zoomers, but only four of them. 'There was someone else?'

His mind panicked slightly and he cast a furtive glance around quickly. Not seeing anyone Jak became even more confused, but Daxter on the other hand, was oblivious as he stifled a yawn and settled more comfortably.

"That one's yours."

Jak cast his attention back to Tali who was fetching the key to his zoomer from his pocket. At Jak's silence he looked up "Unless of course, you don't want to help after-all." Not waiting for an answer Tali tossed a set of keys to Jak "those're yours. For your room, the zoomer, and the storage room."

Cale, in an usually bad mood, set off first. He was followed by Rick, no doubt hoping to calm the guy again. Sara followed, grinning broadly as if it were all a game.

"Are you two more than friends?"

Jak blinked startled "H-huh?" 'More than friends? What?' he glanced at Daxter, but the ottsel was already napping happily. Were they more than friends?

"You and the bar woman." Tali corrected him as if sensing his thoughts.

"Oh, no. Just friends." Jak replied a little too quickly. Why would he care about how close I was with Tess?

"Just asking. You might not see her for a long time."

Jak found that oddly considerate but didn't comment, instead slipping onto the zoomer and turning the key into the ignition, liking the sound of the hum that came from the engine. He slipped Daxter off his shoulder and into his jacket, zipping it up a tad more before nodding to Tali.  
"I've got all I need right here."

Tali grunted and sped off, Jak following. Jak's cheeks began to colour as he realised once again what he'd said. 'Well, whatever, it's true...I guess...' Steering with only one hand he unconsciously rested the other against the outside of his jacket.

The trip itself passed in what seemed like a daze to Jak. They left Haven city and eventually reached a mountainous town that Jak found he'd never seen before. The closer they got to the town, the more and more tired Jak began to feel. It was late by the time they arrived and Jak stifled a yawn as his' eyes travelled around the city but for some reason he felt far too tired to take in it's details.

"-And so we'll pick you up tomorrow."

Jak blinked realising they'd stopped outside a moderately-expensive looking inn.

Noticing Jak's lack of attentiveness Rick pipped up good-naturedly.

"This town lets off gases that make people a little drowsy. The effects are pretty much null for anyone who's lived here long enough, but for visitors it'll take their toll. Get some sleep and tomorrow should be better." Jak found himself just nodding dumbly and took a step towards the place before pausing and glancing from the zoomer to Tali and then back to Tali and the group.

Once again Rick understood perfectly "Your place has been paid for for tonight, and the zoomer's yours so you can leave it out here." With that, Jak found his way inside, almost falling asleep as soon as he came in. Somehow he got his key, found his room, and even made it into the room, locking it behind him.

"Little drowsy?" he questioned to himself as he stumbled to take his shoes off. The stars were only just coming out and yet he felt like he'd stayed up till three in the morning. He'd make sure to found out what kind of gases this town really gave off, he would have to anyway. But, as he slipped off his jacket and the sleeping Daxter was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor, he decided it could definitely wait.

Daxter continued to sleep on the floor and Jak picked him up, cradling him in his arms before collapsing on the bed. Surprisingly it was a double, but Jak wasn't about to complain.

"What am I even helping with?" he mumbled aloud to himself, already letting his eyes close as he slipped under the sheets. Normally Jak would've placed Daxter somewhere else on the bed but in his dazed state he simply continued to cradle the furry-sleeper close to his chest.

Any thoughts Jak formed were abolished by the wish to sleep and he eventually dozed off, giving in to his body's desire. Daxter's eyes slipped open and he starred up at the sleeping face of his partner for a while before pressing himself closer against the source of warmth. He wasn't quite sure why he did it, but in his chest it felt good and so he too let sleep take him.

Neither Jak nor Daxter had any clue as to why there were here, what they had to do, or even if who they were surrounded by could be trusted. For tonight however, the towns strange gasses allowed them to be lulled into peaceful dreams, their last for a long time.

**That, was a very sad excuse for a chapter. Any people who read this and hate OC's I apologise for adding four of them this chapter..**

**I also apologise for any ooc'ness. There wasn't much mention of JakXDaxter in this chapter but if I manage to advance the plot more next chapter there should be some up coming. **

**In honesty this is the first fic I've written more than one chapter for...so, please Read and Review. I welcome all comments as I hope to improve.**

**Vaxx: You definitely need to...**

**...Thanks..Vaxx...thanks a lot. ^^' **

**If you have any comments on the OC's I'd be more than glad to hear them.**

**PS: Cale is definitely gonna be an annoying character.**

**Sankyuu ^^**


	3. What curiosity killed

**Wow, I'm a very bad fanfictioner... I haven't updated any of my stories...actually, I think this is the only one I'm still writing. **

**Vaxx: Too many other pairings on your mind?**

…**.Yup! Currently Balthier and Vaan~**

**Well, anyway! I don't own anything related to Jak and Daxter and it all belongs to...uh, someone else. **

**Thank-you to Prats' R US and KNDfreak for their reviews! I like it when people add this to a favourite or keep an eye on it, but a review is so much more encouraging.**

"No way! Not happening! I am not going in there!"

The people currently gathered in a corner of the town docking bay could do little as the furry orange 'animal' crawled animatedly from one of Jak's shoulders to the other. It was chattering angrily and only ceased it's pacing when a hand landed on-top of it's head.

"You can't put me in there!" Daxter cried indignantly, paws gripping the hand that touched his head.

Jak almost wilted under the look he was being given and opened his mouth to reply when Daxter was suddenly snatched from his shoulder. His eyes turned to Cale who was holding Daxter by the scruff of his neck and waving him back and forth.

"Just get in the carrier!" Cale hissed before trying shove Daxter in through the gap that was the open door of the pet cage. People passing turned their heads or stopped to look as Daxter kicked at the sides, attempting to push himself away from the demoralising space.

Jak quickly snatched Daxter back, unconsciously cradling his friend against his chest. Had anyone else but Cale and Sara been present, it would've brought him strange looks. However, Sara, who had recently become a member of the 'Fuzzy Ottsel' fan club had merely folded his arms nodding approval at Jak's actions. Cale scowled irritably and pointed his fingers at Daxter "You're an animal. Animal's go in the pet carriers!"

Before either Jak or Daxter could comment, Tali arrived with Rick following closely behind. It may have been a blessing that they'd come when they did, as Daxter's particular comment probably would've begun a brawl.

_'Next-time...' _Daxter thought sourly.

Jak's grip on Daxter loosened somewhat and Daxter scrambled back onto Jak's shoulders. He leant near his partners ear and whispered a 'Thank-you', not entirely missing how Jak's shuddered at his breath against his ear and neck. He felt oddly pleased with himself.

"I'm taking it he won't be requiring a seat." Rick was the one who said it and Jak had to look at the man just to be able to tell he'd said it jokingly.

"No, he'll be with me." Jak confirmed.

"Just as well-" Tali began. "If we'd had to pay for another seat it would've come out of your own pocket." This, Jak knew instantly, wasn't a joke.

Currently they were paying to board a sky ship to what Jak had been told was one of the only towns in the sky. Saying it was a floating town was enough to shock Jak, let alone that it was one of others...

Daxter had complained that the bike ride was bad enough, but after some assuring, mainly that there'd be food and women, he calmed down. Jak had also been surprised. After all, Jak knew that the precursors had been spread all over the world, but he had never heard of them being located in places like this.

Jak hadn't even been told the name of this town, or why it had it's unique 'gassy' qualities, and yet, they were already off to another place. Though he'd been assured it would be the last stop.

Probably.

As they walked through the busy docks it took all Jak had to keep his surprise at it's size hidden under a mask of uncaring emotion. Daxter on the other hand, didn't bother. "Bloody hell!"

Jak agreed with the statement but decided with the look Rick and Tali were giving Daxter that he was glad he hadn't been the one to voice it. All around the area people were racing down the make-shift streets. Jak had never seen such a wide open space so filled by people. Ahead of them were multiple stone gate-ways and Jak could see the huge sky-ships reaching high above them. He was knocked sharply out of his thoughts as someone crashed into his side. Instinctively he reached out and caught Daxter as he was thrown off his shoulder, but he stumbled several steps before he regained his balance.

"Oi! Why don't you watch where your going!"

The boy, Jak now saw, looked horrified at Daxter's angered screech and bolted in the other direction before anything else could be said. None of the others had seen the encounter and so Jak had to peer over many heads before he caught sight of them walking towards one of the gates. Racing to catch up with them the face of the boy kept repeating itself in Jak's mind. Something didn't fit. He was more than just scared of Daxter. Jak reached inside his bag absently, hand weaving amongst the clothes and occasional book.

When he didn't find what he was looking for it finally hit him.

"My wallet..."

Daxter had to lean down to catch what he said and scowled "What about it?"

Jak gave Daxter an apologetic smile "It got stolen."

"WHAT!"

By now they'd caught up to the others and once again, both Jak and Daxter were given strange stares, though Cale's was more of a scowl.

Jak waved his hands in a non-committal way.

"I just told him he wouldn't be seeing Tess for a while." he lied simply, giving Daxter a 'shh' look.

Sara declared he shouldn't worry because he'd be there to care for Daxter. Tali and Rick simply turned back to the attendant and resumed their conversation.

"Correct me if I heard wrong...but you just said...you let all our money get stolen!" Daxter hissed softly. It wasn't as if he particularly liked chastising Jak, but sometimes...his partner was just too troublesome.

"I think it was the one who ran into us." Jak explained, also in a hushed whisper.

"Then lets find him and get it back."

Jak's expression changed from looking like he'd just been busted, to almost concerned.

"No. Let's let him have it."

"You're kidding, you've got to be joking..." Daxter slapped his forehead and slipped down Jak's arms, into an outstretched palm. "Jakkie-boy, there was a month's advance payment in there!"

Jak cringed. What Daxter said was true, it was the largest lump sum they'd ever had at one time, but his conscience wouldn't let him take it back. He was definitely just going soft. Daxter seemed to have realised this as well because he sighed and patted the top of Jak's green-yellow mop of hair and gave a surrendering smile.

"Your a good kid."

Jak snorted and Daxter smiled again, climbing back to his perch as they resumed heading for the air-ship. "You're younger than me." Jak reminded.

Sara slipped back to join them and Jak found he wasn't sure what expression he should make. Normally he'd either glare, smile, or ignore a person altogether, but as he saw Sara's eyes were locked on Daxter he found the over-whelming urge to claim Daxter. To say he was his and that Sara should keep his eyes of him. But that wasn't like him at all, he hadn't ever felt this possessive about Dax, so why would he start now?

The confusion made his head hurt and he raised an arm to his head to rub his thought abused temple. Sara noticed the movement and glanced at him innocently. "Are you feeling okay?"

The question was so full of concern that Jak instantly felt bad for having any inkling of anger towards the younger boy. He stood a full head and a bit taller than the kid, but he'd felt threatened.

"How old are you?" Jak asked before he could stop himself.

"Twenty-four."

And Jak gawked. Not in the goofy, mouth open, eyes wide style. More in the, 'I'm-so-shocked-I-have-no-expression- kinda way. Daxter had begun snickering behind his furry paws and Sara tilted his head. "Something wrong?"

Jak simply shook his head. He himself was only turning nine-teen at the end of the year. There was definitely something wrong with Sara. Or, he thought, glancing at himself...maybe it was something wrong with him. He had to assure it.

"How old is Rick?"

"Thirty-two." _It fit._

"Tali?"

"Twenty-nine." _He could agree with that._

"Cale?"

"No idea."

Jak blinked at that answer and Sara shrugged "To be honest he hasn't told us any of his background, much to Tali's irritation. He merely said he needed to join us and that he'd make it worth our while. Because of that, Rick agreed."

Jak continued to look perplexed. "Rick? Not Tali?"

Sara shook his head. "Nope. Rick's in charge of funds and while Tal is the leader, if it will give the group a money bonus, Rick takes responsibility instantly."

Jak simply nodded thoughtfully and then nudged Daxter none-to softly. "Cut that out."

Daxter rocked slightly before he folded his arms and stopped snickering, though he settled on smirking instead.

"So why'd you wanna know?" Sara questioned.

Jak simply shook his head. "Just curiosity." He said finally, deciding to keep the fact he was miffed at being younger between him and Daxter.

Sara nodded seriously and for a moment Jak saw the adult in him, but he then smiled and waggled his finger "Well, you know what curiosity killed~"

Sara headed back to the others and they finally began boarding one of the sky-ships. The 'Demon-Slayer' Jak found as he caught sight of the scripted graffiti on the hull of the ship. As they walked inside a woman dressed very provocatively crossed their path. Jak felt Daxter leaning over and watching him raise a paw above his eyes, as if trying to see ahead.

"What are you doing?" Jak asked. Daxter seemed to be too busy staring, but Jak caught a bit of his mumblings.

"...Wonder what size..."

Jak rolled his eyes and purposefully stretched his arms, causing Daxter to loose balance and topple of him onto the floor.

"Foul play!" Daxter yelled.

"Was not."

Jak left it at that and followed the others onto the top deck. The eco imbued metal-head hunter was surprised when he saw that the deck was twice as huge as he'd thought it was. In fact, the ship itself was the size of around one-hundred Naughty-ottsels joined together. Probably more. When there was a sudden lurch Jak grabbed onto the nearest side of the ship and peered down. There was a clanking and a shuddering noise. A long plank of wood slowly folded into itself and giant sails shot out at the sides, rising slowly until they had stretched out both wide and high. Judging but the commotion on the other side, Jak guessed the same was happening there. Sails sprung forth from the highest points of the ship and even with this impressive display Jak had trouble imagining the ship actually flying.

A familiar throng of power passed him and then he realised exactly what helped the ship to fly. They were harvesting the power of eco! But, how was that even possible?

Once again the ship lurched, dragging him out of his thoughts. He continued to hold onto the wooden rail when he saw that, unlike the many people hurrying to get to the lower decks, none of his new team seemed inclined to follow. With a loud bang and the sound of something Jak couldn't quite put his finger on, the ship began rising. It was slow and calm, but Jak's instincts told him not to let go of the side just yet.

As his instinct proved true the ship suddenly rocked and shot forward, increasing it's speed. There was a yell of surprise and Jak turned halfway to see Cale tumbling down the deck stairs. Apparently the sudden increase in speed hadn't been within his knowledge either...

Slowly but surely the speed set itself and Cale could be seen walking back up the stairs, limping slightly. Sara hid a smile but let out a short bark of laughter and Cale's face visibly reddened.

'Almost like something Daxter would do..' Jak thought amusedly.

At the thought he began looking around. Where was that pervy ottsel anyway?

"Little help?"

Jak leaned over the edge of the ship and could only stare incredulously as Daxter clung onto the edge by his claws. He pulled him back over the edge and gave him a strange look, to which Daxter merely dusted himself off. "I was looking at the wing-thingies and the bugger shot off suddenly."

Jak contained the urge to smile as it would piss Dax off to no end, but couldn't help repeating Sara.

"Remember what curiosity killed."

Daxter wrinkled his nose distastefully. "Think your sooo smart, don't you?"

"We'll all be splitting up from here." Tali announced and Jak jumped slightly, having not noticed him even approach.

"Why?" Daxter asked curiously, almost ready to shoot off himself.

"Lets just say...we all have our own...interests."

Jak simply nodded, but he couldn't help wondering what he meant. Tali and Rick left together for the lower decks. After of course, Rick gave Jak a lesson on how the ship had a set-up forcefield that allowed them to breathe no matter how high it sailed. Sara handed Jak a key to their private room, announcing that the room-number was 203 if he felt tired before saying he wanted to explore the 'culture'. Cale said nothing and headed down too. Massaging his wounded pride as well as, Jak noted, his backside.

"Well...I'm off too Jakkie-boy."

Jak looked down, surprised and a little depressed.

"Why?"

Daxter rubbed both paws together and grinned "Gonna find me some ladies!"

Jak felt something in him sink and with a resigned sigh nodded. "Off you go then."

Daxter didn't appear to notice any change in Jak's attitude and jumped down, heading for the stairs. Half-way there he turned around to see Jak had gone back to staring out at the passing clouds, an expression Daxter couldn't quite figure out played across his 'bad-boy' features. He did know, however, that it didn't suit Jak at all.

"Hey!" He called out. Sure enough Jak turned back to him.

"Be a good boy!" He grinned widely, exposing a canine "Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

It came back. The dazzling smile Daxter loved most.

"Don't you mean, 'Don't do anything you would.' ?"

Daxter pouted at him, content that he'd brought back the smile, before vanishing back down the stairs. He probably wouldn't have even had a second thought about staying, had he been there to watch how quickly that smile disappeared again.

It took a few minutes but Daxter eventually found what he was looking for. On the second floor down, was a casino. Daxter had never been one for gambling. Sure if it was in favour of him winning then he'd take a swing at it, but it wasn't what he'd come down here for. Perched by one of the many machines however, was the reason.

The same woman he'd seen when they entered had a white-gloved hand on the button of the machine and was slowly murmuring something about the goddess of luck. Seeing his chance Daxter dashed through the legs of people before jumping up and landing on the machine in front of her.

She had long black hair and, he noted happily, his favourite eye-colour, blue.

"Who needs a goddess of luck when you look like one already?" Daxter questioned.

The woman raised an elegant eye-brow and for a moment Daxter thought she was one of those women who didn't get it when you hit on them. However, a small smile broke out on her face.

"You're cute. What's your name?"

Cute wasn't exactly what Daxter had been going for, but he shrugged it off. He could work with it.

"Daxter. What about you beautiful?"

"Amalia. Would you care to join me, Daxter?"

The sound of her voice was enough for Daxter to agree to stay.

Perched on her lap he began a conversation about her and where she came from. The answers he elicited were all very round about, and often they didn't even answer his questions, but he didn't mind. She seemed to have the goddess of luck on her side after-all, as she continued to draw lucky almost every time she set up the slots. A few hours passed and their conversations mixed between flirting and sensible speech. Until, she suddenly brought up Jak.

"Your friend isn't with you?" Amalia asked curiously. Her hand stroking the top of Daxter's head.

A small grunt in the negative was all she got at the start, before Daxter elaborated. "Jak isn't really someone who'd hang around to meet girls."

"So he prefers men?"

Daxter paused, thoroughly put off by the question. He didn't think so...Sure, Jak never flirted with women...but he never did it with guys either. So, what were his buddies preferences?

"Nah, he's just more the adventure type."

When there was a pause in the conversation Daxter realised he may have taken too long to answer.

"Are you two, on an adventure right now? You seem very close.."

Daxter relaxed against her petting again. "Yeah. We are.. We've been together since, well, since forever. We're going to find precursor artifacts."

When the woman's interest suddenly increased, Daxter wondered if it had been right to tell her even part of the truth. He discovered she had a surprising amount of knowledge about the precursors, and one way or another, Daxter found himself telling her everything they knew, including, how he'd been turned into what he was now.

Amalia stroked under his chin, her perfectly highlighted lips forming a small smile. "Hm, that's interesting...I'm sure should you turn back, you will have turned into a very handsome man...It's such a shame you cannot turn...but you are still very, very cute."

Daxter thought about this..When he'd been younger, being handsome was not what he had been headed towards at all. Between him and Jak, he was the goofy-buck-toothed coward...Jak was the strong and handsome type..even if he was silent.

The prospect of being human, and handsome, made Daxter sigh softly.

"If only.." he murmured, unaware she heard him perfectly. "I'd give anything to be human again."

If at all possible, Amalia's smile grew. "Now that I think about it..." she began, catching his attention.

"Recently a friend of mine found something...he sent it to me saying it could reverse the crumbling of an ancient precursor artefact infected by bad eco and make it good as new..." Daxter's attention was slipping and so she added. "Perhaps...it could also reverse the effects of the dark eco in you..."

Daxter's head shot up. "Really?"

She chuckled and slowly got up from the machine, taking him with her. "I have it in my room. Perhaps we should try it, for curiosity's sake?"

Daxter simply watched her with wide eyes. He blearily remembered Jak mentioning something about curiosity but the prospect of being human blocked it out. "You'd do that?"

"But of course darling." she all but purred. "It would be my pleasure."

Reaching her room, Amalia unlocked the door, setting Daxter down on the bed. She rifled patiently through her bag before producing a small vile of liquid.

"Now.." she said slowly. "I am a generous woman, but you will have to return the favour."

Daxter's eyes, which had been studying the vile with a near greedy stare, looked up at her.

"What do you want?" he asked slowly.

A flicker of hurt passed over her features. "Nothing for now. I'll need a while to think...but promise me...that you'll do, or give me anything.."

At this, Daxter paused hesitantly. Seeing his doubt she was quick to remind him of what he was dealing for. "You'll have soft, smooth hands...you'll be human again...I'm sure even your partner, Jak, right? He'd be happy to see you human too, I'm sure of it."

Jak. Jak'd be happy right? He'd said once that he'd do anything to help Daxter get back to normal. Anything. If Jak could promise that... Daxter could as well.

"You have a deal."

For a moment Daxter swore a wicked smile appeared but when he looked again, Amalia was still smiling as beautifully and seductively as before. She handed him the vile and without a second thought he uncorked it and chugged the liquid down.

At first, nothing happened. Daxter remained his furry, brush-tailed self. He glanced up at Amalia in question only to find that everything was growing hazy. A sudden pain overtook him and he collapsed on the bed, gasping and writhing. He saw Amalia get up and felt her kiss him on the forehead.

"Just remember.." he caught her say. "You promised anything."

Just like that she was gone. Leaving him alone in the room.

A much stronger bolt of pain shot through him and he screamed, clutching his chest. Clenching shut his eyes, wave upon wave of pain shot through him, each leaving him more and more unprepared and weak for the next. It felt dark, he thought..like poison was coursing through him. Had he been tricked? Was she just some strange murderer? If so, Jak was in trouble...he'd told her about him.

He tried to shout out for Jak, but all that came was another choked scream. He felt tears stream down his cheeks and then he heard it, a crack. A sickly crack that made a shiver run down his spine.

He must've passed out, for when he came to he felt somewhat different. The pain was still there, but it was dimming... His throat burned as if he'd spent a life-time screaming and realised he pretty much had.

Shooting off the bed he immediately lost his footing and landed painfully on the newly furbished carpet. It hurt much more than usual, like his body had grown unusually heavier. Pulling himself up again he reached and opened the door, hardly noticing that what he would've needed to jump for once, was now lower than usual, much lower.

Stumbling out into the hall, he wondered why everything seemed like he was high up. He shook it off, putting it up as the side-effects of the poison. He needed to get to Jak. Which room? Which room? His fogged up mind couldn't remember...Ah! 203...that was right...He looked at the nearest door and almost gave up right then and there...104...just under a hundred doors away from his destination.

Clenching his teeth he walked painfully the whole way, vision blurry and body aching. He passed a couple and they commented on his lack of clothing to each other.

'How dumb...' he thought. 'I've got fur...I don't need...clothes..." Though, right now, he was feeling admittedly cold.

Reaching the door that had 203 placed in golden letters, he stumbled and there was a thud as he landed against it, panting.

"Jak..." he called. "Come...on...open the door."

Sure enough, Jak opened the door, but Daxter was surprised. Was it him, or had Jak gotten a lot smaller?

"Daxter-" Jak began, eyes wide. "What...how..." 

"Never...trust...women..." Daxter's vision blurred again and everything went dark.

He felt himself being lifted up and Jak grunting as if with effort. 'Not that heavy...' he thought dully.

"Dax...yo-you're human..."

Daxter swore he must've misheard...that couldn't be right, he'd been tricked...The arms that were holding him grew tighter and he felt himself being drawn into the warmth they carried.

For a moment he fought the overwhelming urge to let everything go, but slowly that will faded.

'What was it Jak had said?' he forced himself to remember before he let go of his grip on reality.

Remember what curiosity killed.

**Wow...that was not planned at all.**

**Vaxx: You mean...**

**Yup..that wasn't supposed to happen. It happened because my imagination slipped off the rails...but I suppose that's for the best..**

**Vaxx: How is that for the best!**

**Uhm...well...You'll see next chapter?**

**Vaxx: Hmph * pretends he's not getting excited***

**Another OC...I'm sorry, she was an accident too...hopefully she'll suffice as the last of them. Hopefully.**

**Please Read and Review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can...I'm kinda excited too! XD**


	4. Hands and DeathPenalties

**'Ello~ I'm trying my very best not to get lazy, sooo, here's another chapter!**

**Once again, thanks to the people who review, it makes me really happy to know that you enjoy reading this and I'd even like to hear what you may not like, just so I know.**

**KNDfreak I'm really happy you think I pointed out Jak's behaviour with women properly, I wasn't completely sure what to write at first...Maybe it was all because of Daxter's guidance?**

**Er, anyway...Vaxx is awfully silen-**

**Vaxx: Bout time you put up another chapter!**

***sigh* Anyway, I don't own anything Jak 'n Daxter related or I think people can guess what'd be different. ^^"**

It wasn't happening. There was no way this was seriously happening.

Sitting down on the side of the bed, Jak was careful not to disturb it's unconscious occupant before dropping his head into his hands and letting out a deep sigh.

When the only reply to his sigh was the deep but slow breathing of the bed's occupant, Jak grew strangely more distressed. His mind was unable to comprehend what had just happened, and it seemed even less willing to accept what was in front of him right now.

Sitting up, Jak turned to run a hand through the red locks of his best friend and almost couldn't believe it when his fingers didn't simply slip through, like the hologram he'd been believing it was.

'_He's human again, you should be happy...'_

The voice in his head was definitely right, so, why didn't he feel at all relieved? The person sleeping below him was definitely Daxter. His red hair had grown longer, and if Jak didn't know better it was probably longer and spikier than his was now. His features had also grown sharper and Jak admitted he looked more mature, if only a little.

'_What's bothering you? He's human, you're acting like it's a funeral.'_

He willed the voice in his head to shut up, but it only seemed spurred on.

'_Maybe your worried that he'll-'_

A small moan reached his ears and he severed his conversation with himself, turning back. He was met with a set of crystalline eyes staring up at him. For a moment there was complete silence before Daxter broke into a huge grin.

"Hey buddy! What'cha sitting there for? I don't take up that much room you know...Or have you gained an allergy to my fur all of a sudden?"

Jak's eyes widened at the brilliant smile he was being given before he frowned slightly. "Dax...you don't have fur any more..."

Daxter had a look of utter-confusion on his face before he shivered as if realising this fact for himself. That was why he felt so bare...he reached out his arms to pull up his sheets only to stare silently as a pair of hands did it. His hands.

What he did next amused Jak to no end. Immediately Daxter peered under the blankets before turning a shade of scarlet Jak hadn't seen ever before. Having changed so suddenly, Jak had simply laid him under the sheets. The thought of finding clothes to cover his, exposure, hadn't been on his list of priorities.

"I'm...I'm..."

Daxter seemed to have trouble getting the word out so Jak supplied it for him.

"You're human."

"I'm naked!"

Jak blinked surprised before smiling. Trust Daxter to focus on something else entirely.

The ottsel-turned-human saw Jak's smile as a form of mocking amusement and growled pulling the pillow from under his head, throwing it at his friend.

Jak barely managed to catch it in time only to be kicked off the bed straight after.

"Hey! It's n-not funny!"

Jak stared up at him, infuriating Daxter even more. "S-stop staring and get me some clothes!"

"Oh. Yeah.."

Daxter folded his arms, leaning against the beds' backboard. "Geez..."

Jak began going through his bag, sorting through what few clothes he'd brought. Glancing back at Daxter he realised half his stuff probably wouldn't fit him. He was a little annoyed to find that the boy who'd once been shorter and scrawnier than him was now, probably quite a bit taller than him. And as far as looks went...Jak turned his attention back to his bag, cheeks burning. T-that wasn't important...

Daxter had begun studying himself as well. He lifted up his arm and was overly relieve to find there was no scruffy red fur under his armpits. From the moment he'd found he was human the thought that the something may be wrong with the transformation haunted him. But so far he'd found nothing...No tail, no fury ears (much to Jak's secret dismay) no unexplained fuzzes of hair. He held his hand in front of his mouth and sniffed, and no bad breath. This was better than he expected.

"I'm going to have to go see Tali." Jak announced placing his bag back where it had been by the bed. Daxter paused mid-toe nail inspection to glance up. "What for?"

"I've got nothing your size."

Daxter almost felt slightly offended as he glanced down at his bare chest. He wasn't fat!

"Your...height." Jak amended.

"Oh. How're you gonna explain it?" Jak thought about this before heading to the door. "I'll just tell him a certain naughty ottsel had too much to drink and spilt wine all over my spares."

Daxter wrinkled his nose at that "-and you think he'll believe that?"

"Do you believe you just turned into a human?"

"Fine. Jerk."

Jak didn't dare comment that the scowl on Daxters face was adorable, lest he face his friends wrath. But he couldn't help the slightly happy smile that crept it's way over his face.

Right before Jak left he distinctly heard the now strangely deep voice of his best friend murmuring the sentence "Can ottsels even drink alcohol?" He grinned.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

The moment the door shut Daxter bolted from under the blankets, immediately locating the full size mirror across from the bathroom. Time to see how awesome he really was.

The first thing he noticed was how much taller he was. Jak's statement about nothing fitting him made sense now. His frame had grown considerably and he grinned cheekily as he discovered that he had even developed decent muscles. He'd grown in all regions. Even his hair had outgrown it's normal, short spiky self. Half of the front remained spiked, but the back fell straight down, just stretching past his shoulder blades. Bit's fell in his eyes, but over all he was pretty happy with the end result.

'So that lady really did turn me into a human...' He once again beamed at himself in the mirror before a cough from the doorway made him nearly jump out of his skin.

"J-Jak? How long have you been here?" He asked spinning around. He felt his cheeks heat up but nonetheless caught the clothes thrown in his direction. _That was so quick! O-or have I been here for longer than I thought? _

"A while now. I didn't know you were becoming vain Dax, it's only been a few hours since you became human."

Daxter ignored the growing blush that came from being caught staring at himself naked in the mirror. It was then that a thought came to him and he grinned.

"You were watching me?"

Jak nodded simply. Daxter almost sighed, Jak could be so thick.

"While I was naked..." he drawled. Ah, there we go. A blush fanned Jak's cheeks and his eyes glanced away from Daxter. A snort left Daxter but he controlled the urge to laugh, instead slipping the pair of plain boxers on before studying the rest of the clothes he'd been given.

"I never imagined Tali would have such...fashion-designed clothes..." He murmured to Jak.

At the sudden change of conversation Jak sat on the other bed, making sure only to look above shoulder level at his best friend. "Actually, those're Sara's."

"Sara? But he's much shorter than either of us."

"Surprising isn't it. Apparently he designed them just for Tali, but he was refused because they were 'too eye-catching.'"

Daxter let out a grunt at this. They were definitely not quite what he'd normally imagine Tali wear. A business suit fit that guy more than this stuff.

The shirt at first, was a simple white one with a v neck., but there was another layering of black material that wove along the short sleeves in thin almost string like lines. The same ran along the neck of it, almost giving off a slight Goth look. Unknown to them, Jak and Daxter both imagined how a black spiked collar would fit perfectly. Trying it on, Daxter found it fit perfectly and then slipped on the dark cargo pants. Now there,was a problem.

"Uhm...Jak."

The pants were just a bit wide and slipped too far down when he let them go. Luckily Sara had given Jak a belt to go with it. A simple red one. Jak found it underneath the jacket and handed it over. Daxter murmured a quick thanks.

Daxter left the jacket where it lay on the bed and returned to the mirror. "Hello, Sexy~"

Jak rolled his eyes and walked over to Daxter raising his hand and whacking him over the back of the head. "Come' on, Sexy." Daxter raised an eye at the mocking tone in the blue-eyed boys statement but Jak ignored him so he shrugged it off.

"Come where?"

"To see if we can find Sara. He wandered off after he leant me the clothes and I promised I'd show him how it fit."

Daxter fiddled with his fringe before regrettably turning his eyes away from his new shiny, reflecting friend. "But he thinks you're the one who's gonna be changing into it." He protested a little too loudly.

Jak gave him a short glance. "We can't keep it a secret forever. We may as well start with someone who will be easy going about it." Jak left with Daxter trailing barefoot behind him.

'Easy-going...?' Jak repeated to himself. 'Who am I trying to kid?'

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"No! Why! How could this happen!"

Jak placed his fingers in his ears as Sara clung to Daxter, sobbing uncontrollably, arms linked around the flustered red-heads' waist. Sara had been like this the moment they explained what had happened. Daxter sent a glare Jaks way, an unspoken message for him to end it.

Jak slipped his arms under Sara's and lifted him away from Daxter. The action felt kind of strange now that he knew the reality of it was that Sara was quite a few years older than him. Sara began squirming but Jak managed to hold onto the older man quiet easily. This too, disturbed him.

"Like we said.." Daxter repeated, brushing down his clothes and sighing at the fact the front of his shirt was now wet. "It was a potion."

"That means you'll eventually turn back though, right?" Sara almost sounded desperate. He made one more attempt to get to Daxter. Scratch that. He was desperate.

Jak and Daxter exchanged looks. Truthfully they had no idea about that. When Daxter had explained to Sara what had happened he had explained it to Jak as well. He left out the part about agreeing to give the woman anything though. He didn't particularly wish for Jak to be mad at him for all eternity.

After a moment more of struggling Sara sigh and went limp in Jaks arms. "...Fine...I-I'll accept this Daxxie...For now.."

Both Jak and Daxter shared a look and slowly Jak let go of Sara.

"But..." Jak went to grab him again but he had already moved. "Only because I think your hot like this!" Sara was now reattached to Daxter, who didn't look at all pleased.

"Sara. I think that's quite enough."

_That's... _Jak spun around only to see Tali standing, arms folded in the doorway. _He looks cranky._

"Oh! Tal! Awesome timing!"

Jak watched in a mix of astonishment and confusion as Sara practically leapt from Daxter's waist to Tali's arm. What astonished him most about the situation was the fact he'd felt a killing aura the moment Tali had come in, but as soon as Sara so much as touched Tali it was all but gone.

"We can explain-"

"No need. We heard everything." Cale stepped from behind Tali and Rick popped his head out from the corner, looking like a kid caught stealing candy.

Jak's eyes followed Cale though, as he approached them. '_Why do I think we're in trouble?'_

"You took something that could've possibly endangered all of us." Cale stated, staring directly at Daxter. Okay, glaring was the more appropriate word for this. '_Put you in danger?' _Jak thought irritably._ 'He could've killed himself!'_

To his own discomfort however, he kept silent. "If something had happened all of us might have been injured, you turned human correct? But what if you hadn't turned into a human?"

The way Daxter scowled Jak knew that he'd gotten the message._ What if you had turned into a monster?_ Jak felt a rage building up inside him. It hadn't happened. Sure, Dax had done something stupid. But it was clear as day that this hadn't happened. The fury only grew as Cale's glare turned into a confident smirk.

"The rules of the Mercenary Phoenix's states that endangering the life of another member, no matter the rank, is punishable by _la mort."_

"What the heck is 'la mort'?" Daxter asked, folding his arms.

"He means death Dax." Jak replied.

Daxter's expression was unreadable for a second before he began to pale "Oh." Followed up by a nervous "Why didn't he just say so?"

Now that, Jak didn't answer.

"That is correct, isn't it Tal?" Cale tried to turn his smirk into a polite smile and Jak saw Tali's brow furrow. So he understood what Cale was doing too?

Jak saw Daxter stiffen somewhat and he himself realised he'd done the same.

"Thats' the rule." Tali confirmed, voice void of any emotion.

_That was it then? _Jak reached his hand down to the knife now attached to his belt. It was a relatively new accessory of his. It was a gift from Kiera meant to keep him safe. He almost found it amusing that he was going to use it not to keep himself safe, but to keep Daxter safe instead. Screw this mission. If it meant the certain death of his best friend was what he'd suffer for completing a mission, he'd gladly fail this mission. Blood on his hands or no.

The thought of blood made his mind subject to the memories of being controlled by dark eco. The rage he felt whenever it happened, mixing with the growing turmoil at what would happen to Daxter. His vision grew dark and judging by the way Cale's eyes had widened upon glancing at him as well as an eerie feeling he knew he'd allowed the Dark eco to alter his form. The feeling of nails scrapping the knife confirmed it.

"If you.." A hand pressed gently down on his shoulders and he looked up to see Daxter staring at him. For a moment he stared darkly, willing Daxter to break eye contact, to get scared like the majority of people did. To give up the attempt to change him. When Daxter began smiling however, Jak was completely thrown off. Whether by his own will or not, the eco receded, his eyes returning to normal along with the other, not-so natural features he'd gained. Once again he was miffed by the fact Daxter had grown taller than him.

"You calmed down now buddy?"

Jak could do nothing but stare. What had he been thinking, this was Daxter, he wouldn't turn his back on him, they were partners. Yet...he wasn't sure what it was, but somehow this Daxter seemed completely different to him. If he thought about it, it was still, the same thing Daxter would say, so why, why did Jak find himself unable to even respond.

Daxter gave him a cheeky wink. "Glad to see your willing to go psycho just for me~"

Jak wasn't sure what came over him but he answered without even thinking about it. "Of course I would." Daxter seemed a little surprised by the sudden reply but grinned nonetheless. "Okay. So...I get the feeling Tali had something to add. Right?"

Tali nodded in confirmation. "Had you not stopped him though, I fear It would've been irrelevant."

Jak didn't get it, but he suddenly felt foolish.

"As Cale stated. Death is the penalty for endangering a member of this groups organisation..."

Cale's grin was back. Much to both Daxter and Jak's dismay. Daxter was reconsidering helping Jak turn back...maybe a good smack to the head would clear this guys head...though, Daxter couldn't even guess why Cale already hated them. Okay, there was the biting thing...but that was an accident. Mostly.

"...However." Cale faltered. Daxter almost smiled as he noticed that Jak's hand had begun reaching for the knife again, only to pause. For reasons not even Daxter understood he linked his fingers with Jaks' pulling them away from the knife. When Jak didn't pull back, he kept them locked together. Sadly he was not aware of how hard Jak had begun struggling to hold down a blush.

"I am not aware that we have been under any threat at all. While there is always the possibility that something may have gone wrong..the fact remains nothing happened. I am short on hands as is, let alone ones I can trust." Tali trusted them? Jak couldn't hide his surprise and glancing at Daxter, found no more expression on his face than before. If he was surprised, he'd suddenly gotten good at hiding it. Jak'd have to ask him about that later.

"I see no reason to dismiss people I need simply because of a 'what if'."

"B-but I...and he..." Cale spluttered angrily and when nobody came forth to support him, he stormed out of the room. Jak held back the urge to call out a farewell remark. That was something Daxter would do...speaking of which...Jak looked to his side again. He was startled to find Daxter was already watching him. After a moment the redhead broke out into a wide grin and Jak's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What..."

Daxter pretended to look innocent, for about five seconds. "I like being taller than you."

Jak unlinked their fingers, scowling. "Idiot."

Rick guided Sara away before Daxter found himself re-connected with the overly hyper ottsel fan. Tali however, remained.

"I didn't lie about needing people I trust." He stated. He watched the both of them seriously for a moment before sighing. "It seems you have far more connection with eco than we were aware, but as far as the death penalty goes the only one I'm interested in bringing it down upon is the whiner."

It took Jak a while to work out that Tali was making a joke at Cale's expense, but by that time Tali had turned around sighing and begun muttering something about 'being serious too much' and 'nobody having a sense of humour.'

"So...you were reaaaally worried about me weren't you?"

Jak scowled. Just when he was going to comment on Daxter becoming more mature too.

"No. But Tess might never forgive me if her precious 'Daxxie-baby' died."

Daxters face fell slightly and Jak couldn't help feeling bad. "...Maybe I was a little worried."

An arm slung around Jak's shoulders and he frowned when he saw that once again Daxter was sending him more cheeky looks. What was it about Daxter now that was so different? Was it just the fact he'd gotten taller that made Jak feel so strange? Daxter seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he let out a long sigh. "Maan, I'm gonna miss sitting on your shoulder buddy."

Jak just stared at him and for a while Daxter just stared amusedly back.

"What's up with you?"

Daxter gave him a confused look. "What's up with me? Something wrong?" He unslung his arm and let it dangle by his side. "You're acting different..."

Before he could continue Daxter messed up his blondy-green hair and headed for the door. "You're imagining it, shorty."

Jak scowled more than slightly annoyed. "Fine...I'm going to take a nap. You do whatever."

He left down the hallway, not waiting for a reply. His chest fluttered oddly and it made him madder not to know why.

Daxter remained behind, watching his back as he left. The moment Jak turned the corner however, he leant against the wall and let out a sigh. He still felt a tingling warmth in his hand from when he'd held Jaks.

"Whats wrong with me, Jak?" he spoke softly, staring down at his hand. His heart thumped strangely and he shook his head. "...I should be the one asking that.."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Just a short end this time...Yes..I had the urge to make Daxter taller than Jak, pleaaase don't shoot me. This seemed to have little plot but I promise the plot bunnies have begun cooking up a storm. They just refuse to tell me what it is.. If you comment, I'd love it if you'd tell me what you think of the OC's thus far and if anything feels off. Thank-you.**

**Vaxx: Sayonara!**


End file.
